


Solangelo One-Shots

by ya_boi1998



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Gay, M/M, contenido sexual explícito, love my babies, sexo gay, solangelo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_boi1998/pseuds/ya_boi1998
Summary: Hola! Esto es una serie de one-shots de la pareja solangelo (Will Solace/Nico Di Angelo). Contiene escenas sexuales explicitas, no me hago responsable de quien lea el contenido. Que lo disfruten!





	Solangelo One-Shots

Probablemente haga una cuenta de Instagram para que sepan sobre actualizaciones y mi vida en general.


End file.
